


Ariadne's String

by kleos_8



Series: SOULMATE AU [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleos_8/pseuds/kleos_8
Summary: Apre l’ultima porta ed entra in una stanza ampia e luminosa, apparentemente vuota.«Arrivo subito!» dice una voce femminile e all’improvviso Ariadne si trova paralizzata, perché lei conosce quella voce. Ha sperato per anni di averla dimenticata e invece, no, dieci anni dopo è ancora lì che la perseguita.Come diavolo è possibile?Come ha fatto a trovarla?Che cosa vuole da lei?Non può essere lei, ti prego, fa’ che non sia lei, ti scongiuro, non posso vederla ora, non posso vederla e rischiare di scoppiare in lacrime un’altra volta.Ma invece no, ovviamente nessuno ascolta le sue preghiere ed eccola lì che esce dalla stanza accanto, con un fascicolo in mano.È più bella e più matura di quanto fosse dieci anni fa: le curve del suo corpo sono evidenziate da una gonna a tubo che le taglia la vita sottile, le scarpe con il tacco mettono in mostra le sue caviglie affusolate, la blusa scollata fa intravedere la bralette nera che avvolge il suo seno. Ha i capelli corti, un caschetto castano con qualche riflesso ambra, l’eyeliner agli occhi e un rossetto rosso sulle labbra carnose.





	Ariadne's String

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia fa parte della serie Soulmate AU ed è incentrata sulla relazione tra Ariadne e la sua anima gemella. Pertanto, è necessario aver letto almeno il capitolo 13 di But something happened for the very first time with you, per comprendere questa fanfiction.  
> Grazie dell'attenzione, buona lettura!  
> 

«Mi spieghi come fai a resistere qui? Il meteo fa schifo! Non ci credo che pioverà anche domani! Sono due settimane che piove senza sosta! Ti rendi conto che siamo in aprile? Si vedrà mai del sole?» chiede Ariadne disperata.

«Beh, prima di tutto vieni dal Canada… dovresti essere abituata al freddo. Poi, ancora è un po’ presto, ma a maggio potrai apprezzare finalmente la fioritura e il sole» le risponde Arthur senza sollevare gli occhi dal suo tablet.

«Speriamo!» 

Poco dopo, mentre finisce di sorseggiare il caffè, confessa: «Mi manca Parigi.»

Arthur le sorride e finalmente la guarda, dicendo, con un’espressione un po’ malinconica: «Lo so. Non c’è nessuna città che regga il confronto con Parigi.»

Annuisce, ripensando al suo piccolo appartamento che l’aveva ospitata per tutti gli anni dell’Università fino alla laurea, al profumo del pane sfornato che le riempiva le narici la mattina presto, ai pomeriggi passati a studiare o a rilassarsi al giardino delle _Tuileries_ , alle serate felici trascorse in solitudine con un romanzo da leggere nelle caffetterie meno affollate della città.

«Ariadne, farai tardi se non vai a vestirti» le ricorda Arthur con voce morbida.

Sospira, finisce il caffè e la pasta che Eames le ha comprato per colazione, lava la tazza nel lavandino e sale le scale fino alla sua stanza. Inizia a pentirsi di aver accettato questo stupido dottorato: all’inizio si era sentita emozionata e orgogliosa di aver vinto il bando per il dottorato a Cambridge e quando Arthur ed Eames avevano insistito che poteva restare da loro tutto il tempo necessario si era sentita rincuorata. È bello sapere di avere persone accanto, quando si affronta una nuova sfida, che seppur interessante può incutere un po’ di timore. 

È strano: Ariadne è sempre stata una ragazza un po’ anomala, è capace di affrontare un ostacolo apparentemente insormontabile, come se niente fosse, proprio come ha fatto nell’”operazione Fisher” – come le piace chiamarla nella sua testa – ma diventa insicura quando deve affrontare un esame o un’opportunità di lavoro “normale”.

Da quando è approdata in questa università, tutto l’entusiasmo che aveva in principio è iniziato a svanire e a trasformarsi in demoralizzazione. Cambridge non si è rilevato l’ambiente stimolante che sperava che fosse. La verità è che non è un problema dell’Università o dei suoi colleghi. Qualcosa dentro di lei è cambiato da quando è approdata nel _dreamsharing_. Teme che Dom abbia ragione: dopo aver realizzato progetti impossibili nell’ _inception_ , Ariadne trova noioso il mondo reale, la vita accademica, l’inconsapevolezza dei propri colleghi che non hanno idea che c’è molto di più della realtà, che le leggi della fisica a cui si affidano ogni giorno si possono piegare a proprio piacimento.

Come ogni mattina, riflette seduta sul treno che la porterà al campus. Cosa fare? Ariadne ha partecipato a una sola estrazione dopo l’”operazione Fisher”. Un piccolo lavoro eseguito senza intoppi, insieme a un estrattore che il professor Miles conosce da molti anni e una donna giovane come _point man_ , che Arthur aveva consigliato. 

Tornare a usare la PASIV era stato come illuminarsi: aveva capito di sentirsi se stessa quando lavorava nel _dreamsharing_ , con una sicurezza di sé che non aveva mai sperimentato prima nella realtà. Ma l’idea di impostare tutto il suo futuro lavorando in questo campo la spaventa: nonostante la protezione e gli insegnamenti di Arthur resta pur sempre un ambiente pericoloso e dentro di sé sa che non potrà fare questo lavoro per tutta la vita. 

Forse il problema vero è solo questo: Ariadne odia essere indecisa. 

\---

Due giorni dopo, mentre scorre le notizie sul proprio cellulare, seduta sul divano, Arthur entra in salotto e le dice: «Ehi, c’è un lavoro qui a Londra in cui manca un architetto. Conosco il _point man_ , è abbastanza bravo, perciò posso garantire per lui. Non conosco personalmente l’estrattrice, ma Eames ha lavorato con lei qualche anno fa e mi assicurato che è una persona affidabile. Se vuoi però, posso fare un controllo.»

Sorride, perché l’iperprotettività di Arthur è il suo tentativo tenero per far capire agli altri quanto ci tenga a loro. Poi dice: «Non ti preoccupare, se Eames ha dato la sua approvazione, mi fido.»

«Okay, allora le faccio sapere che sei dentro.»

\---

Il sabato successivo, si reca con le informazioni che le ha dato Arthur nell’edificio dove incontrerà gli altri due colleghi. Sale in ascensore e quando arriva al sesto piano, si trova di fronte tre uffici: il primo sulla destra ha un’insegna su cui sono incisi i nomi di tre avvocati, il secondo di fronte a sé è uno studio di commercialisti e assistenti finanziari, il terzo non ha nessun segno identificativo.

Apre l’ultima porta ed entra in una stanza ampia e luminosa, apparentemente vuota. 

«Arrivo subito!» dice una voce femminile e all’improvviso Ariadne si trova paralizzata, perché lei conosce quella voce. Ha sperato per anni di averla dimenticata e invece, no, dieci anni dopo è ancora lì che la perseguita. 

Come diavolo è possibile? 

Come ha fatto a trovarla? 

Che cosa vuole da lei?

_ Non può essere lei, ti prego, fa’ che non sia lei, ti scongiuro, non posso vederla ora, non posso vederla e rischiare di scoppiare in lacrime un’altra volta. _

Ma invece no, ovviamente nessuno ascolta le sue preghiere ed eccola lì che esce dalla stanza accanto, con un fascicolo in mano. 

È più bella e più matura di quanto fosse dieci anni fa: le curve del suo corpo sono evidenziate da una gonna a tubo che le taglia la vita sottile, le scarpe con il tacco mettono in mostra la sua caviglia affusolata, la blusa scollata fa intravedere la _bralette_ nera che avvolge il suo seno. Ha i capelli corti, un caschetto castano con qualche riflesso ambra, l’eyeliner agli occhi e un rossetto rosso sulle labbra carnose. 

Ariadne non sa se vuole scoparla o darle un ceffone così forte da scompigliarle quegli stupidi capelli corti.

Rimane impietrita a fissarla con lo sguardo duro, mentre Emma la osserva immobile vicino alla porta, con gli occhi sgranati e il volto pallido, come se avesse appena visto un fantasma.

Il _marchio_ le brucia sulla pelle dell’avambraccio e Ariadne sceglie di ignorarlo. Fa un respiro profondo e dice con voce piena di disprezzo: «Me ne vado. Trovati un altro architetto.»

Si volta, apre la porta con calma ed esce dall’ufficio.

«Ariadne! Ariadne, aspetta, per favore!» esclama Emma, correndole dietro.

Il maledetto ascensore è impegnato, cazzo! 

C’è qualcosa che possa andare ancora storto in questa giornata di merda?

Inizia a scendere le scale ed Emma è ancora lì, ma Ariadne la ignora. «Ariadne, ti prego, parliamo. Non sai quanto ti ho cercata in questi ultimi anni, ma i tuoi genitori non mi hanno mai permesso di trovarti.»

Ah! Questa sì che è buona!

Emma le afferra un braccio e Ariadne davvero non può sopportare il suo tocco: la strattona, facendola quasi cadere per riappropriarsi della propria carne e le dice: «Credi che io sia ancora una bambina ingenua? Credi che possa anche solo pensare che una delle tue bugie sia vera? Non me ne frega un cazzo di chi sei diventata, di cosa hai fatto, con chi hai scopato, se mi hai cercato o meno. Non sei niente per me. Sei solo una nullità, vigliacca fino al midollo. Questo sei e resterai. Non mi toccare mai più.»

C’è del dolore sul viso di Emma, lo riconosce subito, perché ha amato così tanto quel viso da memorizzare per sempre ogni micro-espressione. Ariadne lo ignora, riprende a scendere le scale e continua a camminare fino alla stazione della metropolitana più vicina. 

\----

Quando arriva a casa di Arthur, infila le chiavi nel portoncino, ma le mani le tremano troppo e solo dopo tre tentativi riesce ad aprire la porta. 

La richiude dietro di sé e procede verso la cucina. Si siede su uno degli sgabelli quando le lacrime iniziano a scenderle, senza tregua.

«Ariadne? Sei tu?» la voce di Eames arriva dalle scale. 

Merda! Si era dimenticata di non essere sola. Odia piangere di fronte agli altri. 

Eames continua a chiamarla, ma lei non risponde perché non sa dove trovare la voce, finché lui la rintraccia in cucina e le chiede: «Tutto bene? È successo qualcosa con il lavoro?»

Non appena Eames si accorge che lei sta piangendo, si avvicina preoccupato, dicendo: «Ariadne, mi stai spaventando. Se è successo qualcosa o sei ferita, devi dirmelo, va bene? Posso occuparmene io o se preferisci telefoniamo ad Arthur, ma ti prego, parlami.»

Scuote la testa e cerca di calmarsi, ma solo dopo diversi tentativi e un bicchiere d’acqua che Eames le offre in silenzio, riesce a dire: «Non sono ferita e non c’entra niente l’estrazione.» 

Poi si ricorda che Eames ha già lavorato con Emma e gli domanda, con un pizzico di sospetto: «Come diavolo fai a conoscere _lei_? Emma?»

In un primo momento Eames sembra sorpreso, ma poco dopo si siede di fronte a lei, si prende un attimo di tempo per fare due più due. Eames è troppo intelligente per non cogliere il tipo di relazione che Ariadne abbia avuto con Emma per avere una reazione simile. Con calma le spiega: «Ho fatto un’estrazione con lei due anni fa a Berlino. È brava, è prudente e sa quello che fa. Non sapevo si chiamasse così, non è questo il nome che usa nel _dreamsharing_.»

C’è un attimo di silenzio, poi aggiunge, a bassa voce: «Mi dispiace, Ariadne.»

«Di cosa? Del fatto che la mia anima gemella, nonché ex, sia un’emerita stronza o del fatto che tu non te ne sia accorto e me l’hai addirittura consigliata?»

Si pente quasi subito di averlo detto. Non è colpa di Eames tutto questo casino, non è giusto sfogare la sua rabbia su di lui e può vedere che è sinceramente preoccupato per lei. La guarda con questa espressione dolce e comprensiva, come a voler dire: “So che non lo pensi davvero. Tutti dicono stronzate quando sono arrabbiati e feriti.”

«Scusami. Vado a finire di piangere sotto la doccia, così posso fingere che tutto questo non sia mai successo» gli dice, alzandosi dallo sgabello.

Eames le rivolge un sorriso un po’ triste e dice: «Va bene. Preparo un tè nel frattempo. Prenditi tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno.»

Si fa una rapida doccia e infila una tuta per stare in casa. Si riposa per un’oretta sul letto della sua stanza e quando si sente più tranquilla, decide di scendere al piano terra. 

“Non sei debole. Ce la puoi fare. Hai affrontato di peggio” si ripete nella testa, scendendo le scale. Si sofferma un momento di fronte a uno dei set di fotografie istantanee appese alla parete che costeggia le scale: è un set in bianco e nero, il suo preferito: è l’unico tra le raccolte che Arthur ha appeso che contenga solo volti di persone. 

C’è una foto di Mal, con i capelli corti, proprio come la sua proiezione, ha un vestito estivo scuro ed è ritratta di spalle, con la testa leggermente voltata verso l’obiettivo, come se fosse stata colta nell’atto di voltarsi. Ha un bellissimo sorriso, un’espressione felice e allo stesso tempo dolce, come se si stesse rivolgendo a qualcuno che le è caro. 

Accanto a lei, c’è una foto di Arthur, probabilmente scattata a Nizza, d’inverno. Sta camminando su una spiaggia, indossa un paio di pantaloni chino scuri, una camicia bianca, sopra uno dei suoi amati gilet e una giacca nera. Il suo sguardo è rivolto verso il mare, ha una mano in tasca, gli occhiali da sole scuri che gli coprono gli occhi e i capelli morbidi tirati indietro. Ariadne pensa che solo Eames possa riuscire a coglierlo così, rilassato e inconsapevole della sua eleganza.

Si sposta più in basso e trova un primo piano di Marie, colta in una risata spontanea e leggera, gli occhi luminosi circondati da piccole rughe. A destra c’è Philippa con un cappello di lana in testa e un cappottino scuro, sullo sfondo uno scorcio di Londra innevata. Vicino a lei, nella stessa foto, James con il volto circondato dai suoi ricci biondi rivolge uno sguardo sereno all’obiettivo e stringe la mano di sua sorella.

Ancora, un poco a sinistra c’è una foto di Eames: è steso sul divano, con un braccio piegato dietro la testa e l’altro flesso verso di sé. Ha un’espressione tenera, non sorride, ma riesce a comunicare senza difficoltà tutto l’amore che prova per la persona dietro l’obiettivo.

Se sposta lo sguardo in alto trova una sua foto. È stata scattata a dicembre, quando ha trascorso il primo Natale a Nizza, insieme alle persone che in poco tempo sono diventate la sua nuova famiglia. Ha la testa leggermente piegata, appoggiata allo schienale del divano e i suoi occhi sono rivolti alla sua sinistra, dove qualcuno sta parlando. Non si ricorda il momento esatto in cui Eames l’ha sorpresa, ma non si può lamentare, è davvero una bella fotografia.

E poi c’è una foto che ha scattato lei, in un pomeriggio di dicembre trascorso per le vie della città francese. Eames le aveva lasciato la macchina fotografica, dicendole: «Scatta qualcosa. Quello che ti va, vediamo come te la cavi!» e poi era sparito poco dopo insieme ad Arthur. Era rimasta insieme al resto della famiglia, aveva scattato fotografie ai bambini e ai monumenti, immagini senza un reale valore artistico. 

Più tardi quando erano arrivati a passeggiare vicino alla spiaggia, aveva notato in lontananza Arthur ed Eames. Erano seduti sulla spiaggia, Arthur tra la V delle gambe di Eames, la schiena appoggiata contro il suo torace, con le braccia di Eames avvolte intorno a lui. Stavano parlando a bassa voce e non si erano accorti della sua presenza, o forse Arthur se ne era accorto, ma aveva deciso di lasciarla stare. Aveva continuato a camminare verso di loro e quando aveva trovato il momento giusto, aveva sollevato l’obiettivo e aveva scattato la fotografia.

Non sa perché si ferma così spesso a osservare queste immagini, ma sembrano sempre trasmetterle forza, le riempiono il cuore di speranza, la fanno sentire bene, quando in realtà poche cose sono riuscite a farla stare così in questi dieci anni. 

Riprende a scendere le scale e in quel momento, il portoncino d’ingresso si apre e appare Arthur. Non appena si accorge della sua presenza le dice: «Che è successo? Ho riacceso il telefono in metropolitana e ho trovato quattro chiamate dalla Alter e un messaggio che chiedeva di richiamarla…»

Deve essere quello il nome che Emma usa nel _dreamsharing_. 

Resta in silenzio di fronte al suo sguardo preoccupato, perché se da una parte non vuole mentirgli, dall’altra non vuole neanche riaprire quella conversazione.

«Ariadne?» 

«Credo che dovrà trovarsi un altro architetto» replica alla fine scendendo gli ultimi scalini. Supera Arthur e arriva in cucina, dove Eames le ha lasciato una tazza di tè nero. La porta in salotto e accende la televisione, per riprendere a vedere la serie tv che ha iniziato la settimana scorsa, in modo da distrarsi.

«Mi aveva assicurato che sarebbe stata una semplice estrazione, senza troppi intoppi» dice Arthur, un po’ perplesso. 

Viene salvata dal rispondere, quando sente aprire la porta dello studio di Eames. 

«Ehi, sei tornato. Com’è andata quella consulenza?»

C’è un attimo di silenzio, in cui Arthur guarda Eames e con un solo sguardo o forse anche grazie al legame si scambiano un’intera conversazione. 

«Devo tornare lunedì, è un caso complicato. Non ci sono prove per incastrare i Russi, non basta un sospetto di avvelenamento per dire che sono stati loro a uccidere le spie sovietiche.»

Eames annuisce, poi dice: «Pensavo di ordinare una pizza per cena, che ne dite? Ariadne per te va bene?» 

«Sì, certo.»

Arthur annuisce e replica: «Vado a sistemare dei fascicoli nello studio, quando scendo chiamo la pizzeria.»

Lo sentono salire le scale ed Eames resta lì per un momento per poi dirle: «Gli parlo io, va bene? Se glielo dici tu e ti vede piangere si trasforma in American Psyco e Dio solo sa cosa può escogitare nei confronti di quella donna.»

Una risata inaspettata le esce dalla bocca al pensiero di Arthur con la faccia insanguinata, gli occhi maniacali e l’espressione terrificante di Christian Bale.

Quando si è calmata gli rivolge un sorriso sincero e lo ringrazia.

Eames fa un gesto con la mano, come a volerle dire “Ma figurati” e se ne va.

\---

Trascorre la settimana successiva lavorando il più possibile, portando avanti buona parte della sua ricerca. Il resto del tempo lo passa cercando di trovare distrazioni per non pensare a Emma e ignorando gli sguardi preoccupati che le rivolgono Arthur ed Eames. 

Non è facile e non capisce neppure lei perché non lo sia. Aveva pensato di poter andare avanti come sempre, come è successo l’ultima volta, quando le è crollato il mondo addosso: rialzandosi lentamente e tornando più forte di prima. Ma la realtà è che vive in una sorta di limbo, in attesa di non sa nemmeno lei cosa – e non è buffo? Sperimentare il limbo così, senza neppure avere accesso a una PASIV?

La notte è il momento peggiore: fa fatica a dormire e i suoi sogni sono pervasi dai ricordi di lei e di Emma. Si sveglia sudata e accaldata, con la mano sinistra tra le gambe, pronta ad accarezzarsi e già umida, con la sensazione a lungo dimenticata delle sue labbra sul proprio seno, mentre succhiano avide un capezzolo.

Non le era mai successo prima: quando si era trasferita a Parigi, aveva frequentato altre donne, c’era stato del sesso. A volte non le era piaciuto granché, altre volte invece, quando era riuscita a creare una buona intesa con la sua partner, aveva goduto, anche se ammette di non aver raggiunto quel livello di passione e piacere provato con Emma. Incuriosita, una volta aveva rimorchiato anche un ragazzo e non era andata male, dandole un minimo di speranza per eventuali esperienze e curiosità future.

\---

Pochi giorni dopo, sta tagliando le fragole per fare una macedonia, mentre Eames controlla la lasagna nel forno e Arthur apparecchia la tavola in sala da pranzo. 

C’è la musica in sottofondo, la voce del cantante dei _Black Keys_ che canta _Tighten up_ , quando una scossa violenta le invade il corpo e un dolore acuto si fa strada dentro di lei. 

Cade a terra, tremando e urlando e il dolore sembra non finire mai, finché dopo attimi che sembrano minuti riapre gli occhi e trova lo sguardo allarmato di Arthur.

«Ariadne, mi senti?»

Lei annuisce, perché non riesce a parlare.

«Okay, adesso ti aiuto a sollevarti» le spiega con la sua voce calma e sicura.

Dice qualcosa sottovoce a Eames, che le afferra con delicatezza le caviglie, mentre Arthur la aiuta a sollevare il busto, finché è seduta contro gli sportelli della cucina.

«Che è successo?» mormora lei.

«Adesso cerchiamo di scoprirlo, ma devi rispondere a qualche domanda, okay?» le chiede Arthur.

Di nuovo, annuisce e lui le chiede: «Hai perso conoscenza? Hai un vuoto di memoria?»

«No. Sono stata vigile per tutto il tempo, è solo che non potevo parlare, faceva male ovunque, come una scossa elettrica.»

«Bene. Vuol dire che non erano vere convulsioni e se non hai perso conoscenza possiamo escludere una crisi epilettica. Ne hai mai sofferto?»

«No.»

«Quando dolore hai sentito da uno a dieci?»

«Dieci.»

«Il dolore l’hai sentito prima o dopo di cadere a terra?»

«Prima. È stato il motivo per cui mi sono gettata a terra, le gambe mi facevano troppo male.»

«Quando dici che era come una scossa elettrica, sai dirmi da dove è partita?»

Ci deve riflettere un po’ per cercare di localizzare da dove è originato il dolore, poi gli dice: «Dalla nuca, credo, o forse dal collo. Comunque da quella regione.»

Arthur resta in silenzio per un momento, perso nei suoi pensieri e lei gli chiede, con un pizzico di ansia: «Arthur, sto male?»

«No, Ariadne. Non credo che tu stia male. Penso che la tua anima gemella sia appena stata colpita da un _taser_.»

L’affermazione di Arthur la colpisce come uno schiaffo in faccia. Non può essere vero. Lei non ha più il legame con Emma, sono anni che non riesce più a raggiungere quell’estremità che le permetteva di avere accesso alla sua anima gemella. E non si può dire che non ci abbia provato: quando Emma se ne è andata, i primi mesi cercava di proiettare il proprio dolore attraverso il legame, accecata dalla disperazione, sperando di trovare un modo per ricongiungersi a lei, per farle capire quanto avesse bisogno di averla accanto.

«Non è possibile… noi… il legame non c’è più. Non ho sentito più niente da quando lei mi ha lasciato!»

«Non ti sei mai chiesta perché il marchio non è sparito?» le chiede Arthur con voce morbida.

«Beh, non è morta, no?»

«No, Ariadne. Il marchio sparisce anche quando due anime gemelle si separano e smettono di amarsi, non solo quando una delle due muore.»

Lo sa che non dovrebbe arrabbiarsi, non con Arthur, ma è più forte di lei. Arthur non ha passato dieci anni della sua vita sapendo di non essere abbastanza per la persona che ha amato di più al mondo. Arthur non ha nessun diritto a insinuare certe cose.

«Che cazzo stai dicendo?» 

«Lo so che non ti piacerà quello che sto per dirti e ho promesso a Eames che l’avrei tenuto per me, ma non è giusto, Ariadne. Quello che ti ha detto Emma è vero: sono anni che ti cerca, da quando sei diventata maggiorenne, ma non riusciva a rintracciarti e i tuoi non le hanno reso le cose facili. Eppure non ha mai smesso e non sai quante volte mi ha pregato di farti parlare con lei in queste settimane, da quando ti ha rivisto… Lei ti ama ancora, Ariadne.»

Non vuole sentirlo, non vuole sentire queste stupidaggini da commedia romantica alla Bridget Jones che non esistono nella realtà! 

Prima che Arthur continui, si solleva in piedi e gli dice, dura: «Non sai di cosa stai parlando» ed esce dalla cucina, per andarsene in camera sua. 

Trascorre le sei ore successive a fissare il muro, ignorando il suo stomaco che brontola dalla fame. Le parole di Arthur le rimbombano in testa, senza darle tregua. 

Può essere vero? 

È scettica, no che non può essere vero. Emma l’ha lasciata e si è creata una carriera diversa: come diavolo è passata dall’essere una delle più giovani e promettenti _product manager_ in circolazione a fare l’estrattrice? Forse sperava di non essere più rintracciabile? Forse lavorare nel _dreamsharing_ creandosi un’altra identità è stato un modo per assicurarsi che Ariadne non l’avrebbe mai trovata? Se questo era il suo intento sarà rimasta molto delusa trovandosi di fronte proprio lei.

Sia lei che Arthur hanno affermato che ha tentato per anni di trovarla, ma non significa niente: Emma è un’ottima attrice, il suo lavoro in passato consisteva nel tracciare una strategia per vendere un prodotto. Non c’è nessuno che può vendere bene un’informazione quanto lei: forse Emma ha parlato con Arthur e lo convinto di aver cercato Ariadne. Sì, deve essere così. Non può essere diversamente, perché altrimenti… altrimenti…

_ Altrimenti cosa, Ariadne?  _

_ Altrimenti un bel niente! _

Emma ha avuto la sua occasione, quando lei le ha _implorato_ di restare. Basta, ha fatto la sua scelta: ogni lasciata è persa, come dice sempre Eames, quando tenta di insegnarle a giocare a carte.

Eppure… eppure c’è una pulce nel suo orecchio che le sta dando i nervi: perché al di là delle parole che Arthur ha pronunciato, il suo tono aveva la medesima nota di certezza che usa quando è del tutto sicuro di qualcosa, quando sta costatando l’ovvio a lavoro. Arthur rivela un dettaglio sulla vita di una persona solo se ne è venuto a conoscenza di persona con una delle sue maniacali ricerche. 

Arthur le vuole bene: Ariadne lo sa, lo sente ogni volta che parlano al telefono o di fronte a una tazza di caffè, Arthur la considera un po’ come la sorella minore che non ha mai avuto. 

Dall’estate scorsa, quando lui le ha permesso di entrare nella propria famiglia, ogni volta che ha avuto bisogno di un consiglio o di una rassicurazione, Arthur c’è stato, non si è mai tirato indietro. 

Alle sue richieste ha sempre ricavato un po’ di tempo per insegnarle tutto quello che doveva sapere per continuare a lavorare nel _dreamsharing_. 

Ogni volta che ha avuto bisogno di sfogare la propria frustrazione, lui le ha permesso di farlo. 

Quando è arrivata la sua laurea, Arthur si è presentato alla discussione insieme a Eames, rivolgendole un sorriso sincero e incoraggiante e dopo aver ricevuto il bacio accademico, lui l’aveva abbracciata e le aveva detto: «Sono molto fiero di te, Ariadne. Dovresti esserlo anche tu.» Le aveva regalato un viaggio di un mese in Giappone, senza che lei gli avesse mai rivelato che sognava di andarci da quando aveva tredici anni!

Arthur conosce la profondità e l’importanza di avere un’anima gemella, sa che avere il legame cambia la vita e che l’amore che si prova con la propria anima gemella è impossibile da ricreare con qualcun altro.

Arthur non le mentirebbe mai su un argomento del genere, non dopo aver visto quanto dolore prova per la perdita di Emma.

Arthur _deve_ aver fatto qualche ricerca, prima di confermare la versione di Emma, prima di dirle quelle parole. E se c’è una cosa su cui può mettere la mano sul fuoco è che può fidarsi di Arthur.

Alla fine, eccola la decisione che aspettava da settimane, persa in quella sorta di limbo senza sapere cosa stesse attendendo: arriverà in fondo a questa storia, si confronterà con Emma e chiuderà questo capitolo. 

Vada come vada! 

Prima però deve trovarla. Perciò apre la porta della sua stanza e scende in salotto.

Arthur è seduto sul divano insieme a Eames, che sta disegnando qualcosa su un blocco. 

«Hai un file su di lei?» gli domanda, senza troppe cerimonie.

Con la coda dell’occhio può vedere il sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra di Eames e di riflesso, il suo divertimento la mette stranamente a proprio agio.

«Sì» replica Arthur senza nascondere il lavoro di ricerca che ha fatto su Emma.

«Posso vederlo?»

«Ci sono cose in quel fascicolo, che forse dovresti sapere da lei e non da me» dice lui con un tono così serio che le fa capire che sono cose brutte, molto brutte. 

Va bene, può fidarsi del consiglio che le sta dando Arthur. Cambia strategia e rilancia: «Puoi trovarla?»

Arthur le sorride, mentre confessa: «Ho un _tracker_ sul suo telefono e uno sulla sua macchina. So già dov’è. Lei e Garland hanno completato l’estrazione, ma non è andata come avevano previsto: il bersaglio si aspettava una ritorsione per uno sgarro al suo avversario di sempre e li ha presi in ostaggio per fare leva sul loro datore di lavoro.»

«È in pericolo?» chiede lei aggrottando la fronte.

«No, l’uomo vuole solo usarli come esca, non è un tipo aggressivo e finora non li ha toccati. Posso ottenere il loro rilascio entro stasera, se vuoi.»

Annuisce. 

Mentre si dirige in cucina, Eames le ordina: «Ti abbiamo lasciato la lasagna da scaldare e la macedonia in frigo. Mangia!»

Alza gli occhi al cielo, dicendo con sarcasmo: «Sì, mammina!»

\---

Aspetta il giorno seguente prima di contattare Emma. 

È uno dei suoi giorni liberi, in cui non deve recarsi in Università, perciò dorme fino alle 10.00 e resta ancora un po’ nel suo letto, mentre controlla le mail e i messaggi sullo _smartphone_. 

Non legge i messaggi delle chat, non ne ha voglia: può vedere le notifiche e sono un paio di amici di Parigi e la sua ex coinquilina che le chiede notizie. C’è una mail di Stephen e un’altra di Dom. Le legge e decide di rispondere a tutti più tardi, magari a pranzo: procrastinare a volte la fa sentire bene, è quel pizzico di trasgressione e di libertà di cui ha bisogno.

Quando alla fine decide di alzarsi dal letto, dopo una rapida doccia si veste: una T-shirt gialla, un paio di pantaloni di cotone marrone e un cardigan grigio. Non è mai stata appassionata di moda, di make-up, di gioielli. Non è mai stata come Emma o come Arthur: persone capaci di abbinare i capi di abbigliamento per creare uno stile unico, che rispecchi la propria personalità, per annunciare al mondo intero chi sono. 

Esce dalla sua stanza e saluta Arthur che lavora nello studio: c’è qualcosa di strano in lui nell’ultimo periodo. Non sa bene spiegare cosa, ma è come se fosse in ansia o preoccupato. Non che lui lo dimostri o che ne abbia parlato con lei, ma si vede dal modo in cui si avvicina a Eames, quando sono sul divano o in cucina, in cerca del suo contatto fisico o della sua mano, anche quando non ce n’è bisogno. 

Sta lavorando poco, poche ore al giorno, senza troppa dedizione e sebbene lo conosca da poco, Ariadne crede di poter affermare con certezza che non è da lui. 

Non sa se Arthur ed Eames torneranno mai a sognare, è chiaro che non è qualcosa che li attira al momento: Arthur trascorre molto tempo insieme a suo marito, lo osserva dipingere nel suo studio, mentre legge un libro, si lascia avvolgere dalle sue braccia chiudendo gli occhi, sospira quando Eames sussurra: « _Darling_ », ride in modo aperto alle sue battute inopportune.

In cucina, dopo aver fatto colazione e sciacquato le stoviglie, Ariadne si siede su uno degli sgabelli di fronte l’isola e accende il suo computer. Passa le successive ore a leggere alcuni articoli arretrati, compone una lunga mail di risposta a Dom e riguarda un paio di progetti che ha iniziato ad abbozzare tempo fa, per eventuali lavori futuri. 

Solo nel tardo pomeriggio, quando Eames è nel suo studio e Arthur è con lui, si ritira nella propria stanza, chiude la porta, accende il computer e apre la pagina di TIDAL, dove sceglie una _playlist_ che possa offrirle una leggera musica in sottofondo. Anche se è due piani sopra a loro, si sente un po’ a disagio a dover avere questa conversazione quando ci sono altre persone nello stesso edificio.

Compone il numero che le ha dato Arthur la sera prima e trascorre cinque minuti interi a fissarlo sullo schermo. Alla fine preme il simbolo della cornetta più per disperazione che per convinzione.

«Pronto?»

La voce di Emma è calda e inaspettata: le impasta la lingua, le fa passare il cuore da un battito normale a un ritmo accelerato, che le rimbomba nelle orecchie. _Tum, tum, tum_.

«Pronto?» ripete di nuovo.

Fa un respiro profondo e riesce a trovare quel che basta della sua voce per dire: «Sono io. Sono…» non fa in tempo a finire la frase che Emma la anticipa, esclamando: «Ariadne!»

Resta un attimo in silenzio e lo fa anche Emma, forse per paura di spaventarla o che possa riagganciare.

«Stai bene? Non ti hanno fatto del male, vero?» Perché anche se è ancora arrabbiata e prova dolore nei suoi confronti, in cuor suo sa di non aver mai desiderato che le succedesse qualcosa di brutto.

«No. Sto bene. Come fai a saperlo? Chiunque abbia mediato il nostro rilascio si è assicurato che non si spargesse voce e il nostro datore di lavoro ha promesso lo stesso.»

«Arthur» replica lei.

C’è un momento di pausa, prima che Emma dica, con un pizzico di divertimento: «Allora è vero quello che dicono sul suo conto! Non c’è nessuno come lui.»

«Immagino di sì, non è che io abbia mai lavorato con chissà quanti altri _point men_.»

«Da quanto sei nel giro?» le domanda Emma.

«Non da molto. Dall’estate dell’anno scorso.»

«Ti trovi bene?»

«Sì, mi piace costruire. Se devo essere sincera è come se si fosse realizzato il sogno di una vita che non sapevo di avere.» È la prima volta che lo dice ad alta voce, non sa perché dovrebbe sorprenderla: Emma è sempre stata brava a farle confidare i suoi segreti.

«Sono davvero felice per te. Ti meriti tutto il successo del mondo, Ariadne.»

Le blocca il respiro sentire la sua voce dopo così tanto tempo, soffice e tenera e piena di rimorso. Chiude gli occhi e respira piano, per cercare di controllare il tumulto che le sta agitando il petto. 

«Lo so che non ho veramente il diritto di chiederti qualcosa. Ma sarei un’idiota se mi lasciassi sfuggire l’occasione senza almeno provarci. Ti andrebbe di vederci per parlare? Solo parlare. Non dico oggi o domani, ma magari un giorno, se ti sentissi pronta… che ne pensi?»

Resta in silenzio: la tentazione è grande, oh, così grande… è tutto quello che ha sempre desiderato in questi dieci anni di solitudine. Ma deve anche fare i conti con la paura di essere ferita di nuovo, dall’unica persona che può distruggerla definitivamente. 

Alla fine mormora: «Non lo so. Puoi darmi del tempo?»

«Tutto quello di cui ne hai bisogno. Ti aspetterei per sempre, se necessario.»

\----

Sa che ha bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno. Ariadne non è fatta per tenersi tutto dentro. Sospira, rassegnata, e scende le scale fino ad arrivare al piano terra, dove bussa alla porta dello studio di Eames. 

«Entra pure, Ariadne» la incita Arthur.

Apre la porta e trova Eames seduto alla scrivania, di fronte il computer che Arthur ha assemblato per lui da poco tempo, per permettergli di usare tutti i programmi di grafica più avanzati. 

C’è _Hey_ dei Pixies in sottofondo, Arthur tiene il ritmo con un piede, seduto sulla poltrona accanto all’ampia vetrata, mentre legge un articolo in una rivista di medicina. 

Ci sono tele appoggiate ai muri, scatole di cartone impilate e cassettiere lungo la parete, sopra le quali sono disposti portapenne pieni di matite, colori, pennelli e pennarelli da disegno. Al centro della stanza c’è un lungo tavolo, accanto un grande cavalletto da studio e due sgabelli di diversa altezza. 

Prende uno degli sgabelli, il più basso e non appena si siede blatera: «Emma mi ha chiesto di vederla.» 

Merda! Si sente una ragazzina alle prime armi che deve andare a chiedere consiglio ai propri genitori. Perché deve essere sempre tutto così difficile?

«Tu cosa le hai detto?» le chiede Arthur, senza dare particolari inflessioni alla sua voce.

«Che ci devo pensare. Non lo so se ci riesco, non so se posso farlo. Anche se lei si è pentita di avermi lasciato e mi ha cercato per tutto questo tempo… non significa che io non sia stata male. Non posso cancellare questi dieci anni.» 

Non posso dimenticarmi la solitudine, la disperazione e lo sconforto che ho provato prima che arrivaste voi, vorrebbe dire. Non può essere così facile. 

Arthur resta in silenzio, chiude la rivista e la appoggia a terra, accanto alla poltrona. Ha un’espressione triste, guarda lei e poi sposta lo sguardo verso il suo compagno. Eames sospira, di nuovo li osserva scambiarsi un’intera conversazione in silenzio, poi lui dice con una voce vulnerabile, che non gli ha mai sentito usare prima: «C’è una storia che ti voglio raccontare, Ariadne. Vieni, andiamo in cucina, Arthur ci farà un po’ di tè, vero?»

Arthur gli sorride e annuisce con l’espressione indulgente e tenera che ha solo per suo marito. 

\----

Seduti sugli sgabelli della cucina, Eames le rivela: «La settimana scorsa ti ho presentato mio padre, ti ricordi?»

«Sì.» 

«Quello che non sai è che mio padre in passato mi ha fatto molte cose brutte.» Le si gela per un attimo il sangue, perché immagina benissimo a cosa si stia riferendo Eames. 

Lui beve un sorso del suo tè e con gli occhi puntati sul liquido, dice: «Mi vessava, mi terrorizzava con la sua rabbia cieca che si abbatteva su di me per qualsiasi cosa, anche le più banali e… a volte… mi picchiava. Non c’era mai niente di me che gli andasse bene, ero un costante ricordo di mia madre e lui non riusciva a tollerarlo. Siamo andati avanti così finché mi ha sbattuto fuori di casa quando avevo tredici anni e non l’ho più rivisto fino a pochi mesi fa.»

Ariadne non ha mai avuto genitori modello, ma non le hanno mai inflitto del dolore fisico. È vero, sua madre non riesce ad accettare la sua omosessualità, ma non è mai stata cattiva con lei da bambina, anzi le ha sempre dato amore. 

Sa che i suoi genitori le vogliono ancora bene, anche se sua madre riesce a parlarle a stento quando si sentono al telefono. Il giorno della sua laurea suo padre è venuto alla discussione: era orgoglioso e felice per lei e quando si sono abbracciati le ha rivelato: “C’è anche tua madre. È molto fiera di te, ma non sapeva come avresti preso la sua presenza qui. È fuori se vuoi vederla.” E lei era uscita per abbracciarla, perché forse – _forse_ – il fatto che fosse lì era un primo passo verso di lei. 

Eames interrompe i suoi ricordi, dicendo: «Fino a poco tempo fa, prima che lui rientrasse nella mia vita, cercavo di non pensarci mai. Mi dicevo che erano eventi passati, perciò non c’era bisogno di rimuginarci sopra. Solo ora mi rendo conto di quanto io abbia bisogno di rivivere quegli episodi per lasciarli andare, per accettare questo uomo migliore che mio padre è diventato.»

Arthur è in piedi contro il frigo, le mani appoggiate sulla superficie d’acciaio dietro di sé. Ha gli occhi semichiusi e fa dei respiri profondi. Ariadne non capisce se lo sta facendo per sostenere Eames attraverso il legame o per calmarsi: non deve essere facile sentire le sofferenze patite dalla propria anima gemella. Non deve essere facile soprattutto per Arthur, che guarda Eames come se fosse il suo miracolo personale.

«Anche io ero spaventato. Avevo paura che mio padre mi ferisse ancora, che non fosse del tutto cambiato, che Arthur non mi avrebbe sostenuto qualora avessi desiderato rivederlo. È normale avere questo terrore, solo il tempo ti aiuterà a superarlo, ma ne vale la pena. Non hai idea di quanta serenità tu possa trovare quando riesci a fare pace con il passato. Quando hai l’occasione di perdonare qualcuno e scegliere di non essere più sola.»

Riflette in silenzio sulle parole di Eames, mentre sorseggia il suo tè nero. Poi gli confessa: «Non so come fare. Quando l’ho rivista in quell’ufficio mi sentivo cieca dalla rabbia. Le ho detto parole cariche di veleno… Se la rivedessi non so come fare a non tirare fuori questa raffica di emozioni che ho dentro. A non aggredirla, a non rivolgerle tutto il mio sarcasmo di fronte alle sue scuse.»

Lui annuisce, poco dopo le risponde: «Prenditi un po’ di giorni per rifletterci, per sfogarti, scrivi come ti fa sentire volerla rivedere e al tempo stesso desiderare che ti stia lontana. Ricordati sempre che non sei sola, Ariadne. A prescindere da come andranno le cose con Emma, ci siamo noi qui, puoi parlarcene ogni volta che ne senti il bisogno. Quando ti sentirai abbastanza serena, invitala a pranzo o a prendere un caffè, di giorno, in un luogo neutrale e iniziate a lavorarci insieme. È una strada lunga, ma come ogni percorso faticoso alla fine starai meglio di come hai vissuto questi dieci anni.»

\----

Segue il suo consiglio. Quella stessa sera apre un file Word e batte alla tastiera tutto quello che sente dentro di sé. Non si aspettava che sarebbe stato così facile, eppure le viene naturale scrivere dei suoi sentimenti, di Emma, dei suoi genitori, dei suoi amici, degli anni trascorsi all’università. Sono pensieri erratici non coesi tra loro, ma non importa: non sta componendo un testo per scopi accademici, sta parlando di sé stessa a sé stessa. 

Una tattica che forse avrebbe dovuto applicare in passato: quante volte si è sentite triste e sola senza sapere a chi confidare queste emozioni per ottenere un po’ di conforto? Quante volte ha passato dei periodi di stress così intenso, con l’ansia e la paura di non essere all’altezza all’università, senza riuscire ad aprirsi con le sue amiche? Quante volte ha avuto la mente piena di pensieri e di riflessioni sulla vita e sul mondo contemporaneo senza rivelarle ad anima viva? 

La risposta a tutte queste domande la conosce già: innumerevoli volte. E non è stato facile fingere di essere imperturbabile quando dentro di sé non desiderava altro che scoppiare e gridare e piangere. 

Perciò, Ariadne scrive, scrive e scrive. Non si concentra solo sul passato, sui rimorsi e sui rimpianti, ma anche sul presente, su ciò che desidera, su quali aspetti può iniziare a lavorare per cambiare questa parte di sé che non le piace. 

Perché forse il problema di fondo non è solo Emma: è facile prendersela con lei quando ha avuto paura ed è fuggita, ma Ariadne prova anche a mettersi nei suoi panni: lei sarebbe stata in grado di scontrarsi con i genitori della sua anima gemella? Sarebbe stata capace di starle accanto, consapevole che la donna che ama non ha più una famiglia? Emma ha sbagliato, è vero, ma se ha capito il suo errore forse è giusto concederle almeno l’occasione per rimediare, se lo desidera tanto quanto lei. 

E poi questa parte di sé sempre così dura e inflessibile che non accetta mai i compromessi… È riuscita a fare un i _nception_ … possibile che non sia capace di rivedere la sua personalità? 

Quando c’è un conflitto, lei reagisce sempre in due modi: o si arrabbia o se ne va, proprio come ha fatto quella mattina a Parigi, dopo aver visto la proiezione di Mal per la prima volta. E quando è tornata da Arthur l’ha fatto solo perché era troppo affascinata dal _dreamsharing_ , non perché era scesa a un compromesso. 

Ha avuto una brutalità con Emma che non si meritava… Spera davvero che se provi a impegnarsi riuscirà a parlare con calma e assertività. Non è facile cambiare e sa che è impossibile farlo su due piedi, ma forse se si concede del tempo può riuscirci. 

\----

Alcuni giorni dopo, mentre legge un libro seduta su una poltrona in salotto, Eames le chiede: «Ariadne, pensavo di andare ad Hyde Park per prendere spunto per qualche disegno, ti va di farmi compagnia? Puoi leggere il tuo libro lì, se vuoi.»

«D’accordo. Prendiamo la metro?»

«No, con la moto facciamo prima» replica lui, voltandosi per dirigersi verso l’ingresso.

Lei scatta in piedi, per esclamare: «Eames! Non sono mai salita su una moto!»

«C’è sempre una prima volta, no?» 

«Sì, ma… non so cosa devo fare, dove devo mettere le mani… e le gambe? Dove vanno le mie gambe?» 

È abbastanza sicura che sta per venirle un attacco di panico. Il fatto è che la moto le fa paura… se cadesse a quella velocità potrebbe morire e lei non ha nessuna intenzione di finire così, spiaccicata sull’asfalto a venticinque anni. Accidenti, lei non guida neppure la macchina… ha sempre vissuto nelle città spostandosi con i mezzi, come diavolo può salire su una moto se non sa neanche guidare un’automobile?

Eames si allaccia il giubbotto da motociclista, prende lo zaino dove tiene i blocchi da disegno, apre la zip e dice: «Tranquilla, Ariadne. Lo so che sei terrorizzata dalla mia moto. La guardi come se fosse un anaconda che sta per divorarti! Comunque, credi che io ti faccia salire con me, senza assicurarmi della tua sicurezza?»

«No, lo so che sei bravo a guidare. Arthur dice che sei molto più bravo di lui e diciamolo… ci sono veramente poche cose in cui Arthur non è eccellente, perciò se lo afferma deve essere vero.»

Lui ride, prima di sorriderle e tranquillizzarla: «Esatto. Ti istruisco io su come devi sederti e dove devi aggrapparti, non ti preoccupare. Ora, metti il libro e il telefono nello zaino e andiamo!»

Trascorrono diversi minuti in cui si sente tornare una bambina, con un papà che la istruisce passo per passo: è una sensazione strana e ridicola, bella e spensierata. Eames le fa indossare un giubbotto di pelle, i guanti e il casco. 

Le dice: «Come prima cosa ci serve un gesto. Quando guido non ti sento, perciò se hai paura o senti il bisogno di fermarti è sufficiente un tocco sulla spalla, d’accordo?»

«Sì.»

«Bene. Ora, la cosa più importante. Puoi appoggiare le mani sui miei fianchi o sulla vita per aggrapparti. Durante il tragitto non stare troppo attaccata a me, altrimenti sbatterai contro la mia testa a ogni frenata, il segreto è tenere la schiena dritta. Tieni la schiena dritta, stringi le mani sui miei fianchi e ci siamo. Segui i miei movimenti e tieni sempre i piedi sempre sulle pedane, senza sollevarli quando mi fermo.»

Ariadne annuisce, poi ripete: «Mani sui fianchi, piedi sulle pedane, schiena dritta e devo seguire i tuoi movimenti.»

«Perfetto. Ripetimelo ancora.»

«Stai scherzando?»

«No. Ripetimelo ancora.»

«Oh, mio Dio! Sei peggio di Arthur!»

«No, Arthur è paranoico, io raggiungo solo un livello saggio di sicurezza. Ripetimelo, Ariadne» ribatte lui, senza darsi per vinto. 

Sospira e fa come dice.

Eames le sorride, per poi esclamare: «Bene, ora sei pronta. Andiamo!» 

Le mostra come abbassare le pedane su cui appoggiare i piedi, poi sale sulla moto e subito dopo Ariadne lo segue. Le lascia il tempo di trovare una posizione comoda e in cui si sente sicura, poi le fa un cenno di intesa con il pollice e lei risponde alla stessa maniera. 

Eames accende la moto e si immette in strada.

Trascorre i primi minuti un po’ rigida, mentre Eames guida piano senza accelerare troppo, dandole modo di adattarsi alla velocità, alle manovre e ai movimenti. Non si rilassa del tutto durante tutto il tragitto, ma riesce comunque a godersi il giro: è divertente, è come essere avvolti da una bolla che si sposta, con il vento che accarezza il corpo senza essere fastidioso. Non c’è nient’altro e nessun altro al di fuori che possa toccarla, mentre tutti gli altri pensieri se ne vanno. 

Esiste solo il suono in sottofondo della Ducati e il rumore del traffico cittadino. 

Eames è concentrato sulla guida, disegna la traiettoria in maniera perfetta ad ogni curva. Non rallenta in maniera brusca quando c’è un semaforo o un incrocio e non la fa zigzagare tra le macchine, che è in assoluto l’evento che la spaventa di più. 

Dopo aver parcheggiato la moto, Ariadne scende lentamente e si accorge che le tremano un po’ le gambe. Le viene da ridere, si sente come una bambina dopo aver fatto il suo primo giro sulle giostre. 

Anche Eames scende, togliendosi il casco e lei lo imita.

«Allora, come è stato?»

«Bello! Credo di averti stritolato i fianchi, ma è stato divertente. Grazie.»

Lui ride, prima di rispondere: «Non c’è di che.»

Passano un bel pomeriggio in tranquillità, fanno una lunga passeggiata lungo il parco e Ariadne si lascia trasportare dagli innumerevoli aneddoti che Eames le racconta di Londra e del suo Paese. Si siedono sull’erba in un ottimo punto del parco, poco lontano dal fiume e non troppo affollato. Lei legge diversi capitoli del suo libro, che ha preso in prestito dalla libreria di Arthur, mentre Eames disegna sul suo blocco. 

«Dov’è andato Arthur? Pensavo avesse terminato quella consulenza per Scotland Yard.»

«È a Oxford. C’è un incontro per aspiranti specializzandi di medicina.»

Di fronte il suo silenzio e la sua espressione perplessa, Eames solleva lo sguardo dal foglio bianco che ha di fronte, per chiederle: «Non sapevi che Arthur fosse un medico?»

«No. Ho sempre dato per scontato che avesse fatto una carriera nell’esercito prima di entrare nel _dreamsharing_.»

«Sì, la maggior parte delle persone che lo conosce per lavoro lo pensa. Ma non è così: Marie è troppo anticapitalista per aver cresciuto suo figlio con l’idea che la guerra sia giusta e onorevole. È uno dei motivi per cui adoro mia suocera, ad essere sincero. No, non gli è mai venuta l’idea di andare in guerra. Semplicemente, dopo aver conseguito la laurea in medicina, ha ottenuto un dottorato di ricerca, che è stato finanziato in parte dal Dipartimento della Difesa. Quando hanno visto quanto fosse eccellente lo hanno reclutato per la C.I.A.»

«Okay, devo ammetterlo: la realtà supera decisamente i film mentali che riesco a farmi sugli altri e credimi, sono una che ha fantasia in abbondanza.»

Eames ride, prima di rivelarle: «E non è finita: è lì che ci siamo conosciuti.»

«Sul serio?» chiede lei con gli occhi sgranati.

«Sì. Non ti posso rivelare troppi dettagli, però diciamo che c’era questo progetto che usava una particolare tecnologia per addestrare soldati.»

«Arthur mi ha detto che la PASIV è stata prima impiegata proprio per questo scopo» gli conferma lei.

«Esatto. Io ero uno di quei soldati. Arthur era l’addestratore a capo dell’esperimento.» 

«Oh, mio Dio! Ora non ci saranno racconti sconci tipo insegnante-studente, vero? Oppure _Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell_ …»

Eames emette una risata fragorosa in risposta alla sua battuta, poi quando si calma le spiega: «No, Ariadne. Per noi non è stato in quel modo, quel colpo di fulmine che porta due anime gemelle ad amarsi subito. Quando abbiamo pronunciato le parole abbiamo finto entrambi che non fosse successo niente: eravamo in mezzo a una squadra di soldati e agenti, non era proprio il momento adatto. E poi… diciamo che le nostre parole non erano molto amichevoli.»

«Davvero?» non può fare a meno di chiedere lei, spinta dalla propria curiosità. Immagina che se diventasse inopportuna, Eames troverebbe un modo gentile per farglielo capire, perciò non si rimangia la domanda.

«Sì. Ammetto che un po’ era colpa mia, perché diversi anni di disciplina militare non mi avevano insegnato a non esprimere il primo pensiero che mi passasse per la testa. Gli dissi che sembrava troppo giovane per essere l’agente Miles di cui ci avevano parlato. E lui si infuriò.»

Ariadne sorride: può immaginare facilmente la reazione di Arthur di fronte a qualcuno che mette in discussione la sua identità e le sue capacità. 

«Non era un bel periodo per lui. Nell’agenzia c’era una sorta di timore e di riverenza nei confronti di Arthur. I suoi colleghi lo rispettavano per le sue capacità e la comprensione del _dreamsharing_ , ma provavano anche paura e invidia verso di lui. Mi accorsi subito che Arthur passava le giornate da solo, chiuso nel suo ufficio, dedicandosi al lavoro. Gli unici contatti che aveva erano con Cobb che era il nostro architetto e con Anthony, il suo mentore. Credo che in quei mesi e anche prima, durante l’università, si sia costruito dei muri intorno a sé invalicabili. Volevo provare a romperli, ma non riuscivo a trovare un modo adatto senza sembrare invadente, senza rischiare di provocare la sua ira. Dopotutto, era il responsabile del progetto: se mi fossi comportato male, avrebbe potuto cacciarmi per sempre.»

«Però ci sei riuscito alla fine, o non sareste insieme oggi.»

Eames ha lo sguardo rivolto verso il fiume, distante e perso nei suoi ricordi quando le racconta: «Non allora. Tra l’altro pensavo che fosse già impegnato. L’avevo visto un giorno insieme a Mal: la tenerezza nei confronti di questa donna apparsa dal nulla, la complicità che avevano mentre parlavano in francese… Per diversi giorni ho pensato che fossero due innamorati.»

«Non ci credo! Ti sei sbagliato a fare una valutazione… proprio tu?»

«Non me lo ricordare! Quando Arthur mi ha fatto capire che Mal era sua sorella mi sono sentito un tale idiota!» ribatte lui, ridendo.

Poco dopo, le rivela: «Mi ci sono voluti tanti mesi, Ariadne. Dopo la chiusura dell’esperimento, abbiamo continuato a lavorare insieme e lì ho imparato a studiarlo. Ho capito come provocarlo, facendolo uscire dalla sua zona di sicurezza. Poi un giorno lui si è presentato a casa mia senza preavviso. Quella mattina ho capito di aver ottenuto il permesso di amarlo e non è una cosa da poco. Arthur era felice, ma era anche spaventato dalla possibilità di avere un rapporto così intenso, eppure è stato coraggioso a concedermi l’opportunità di provarci. Non è stato facile per lui e io non sarei mai riuscito ad abbattere i suoi muri se lui non mi avesse dato in mano lo scalpello di cui avevo bisogno.»

Si chiede perché Eames le sta raccontando questi fatti così personali, se stiano ancora parlando di Arthur o se ci sia qualcosa in più.

«Ti vedo Ariadne. Mi ricordi molto come era Arthur anni fa. So che anche tu hai dovuto costruire una gabbia che tenga fuori chi ti possa ferire e riconosco che stai provando a trovare la chiave per aprirla. Non ti preoccupare, ce la farai.»

Stesa sul prato, con le lacrime silenziose che le scorrono sulle tempie resta in silenzio per molto tempo, riflettendo sulle sue parole. 

Poi esclama: «Mi dici perché ogni volta che parlo con te finisco per piangere?»

Eames ride, mentre torna a disegnare. 

Più tardi, dopo aver pensato a lungo su quello che lui le ha rivelato, gli chiede: «Come mai Arthur è andato a questo incontro?»

«Sta pensando di riprendere la sua carriera originaria, qui in Inghilterra si tratta di fare due anni di praticantato e poi scegliere una specializzazione o la medicina generale. Gli manca fare un lavoro meticoloso e responsabile come quello del _point man_ o del medico. Non gli piace trascorrere le ore lavorative analizzando i flussi di dati per l’agenzia, non è un tipo di lavoro che lo appaga, ora che ha del tutto escluso il lavoro sul campo. Penso sia positivo per lui, prima di tutto perché credo possa diventare un ottimo medico e poi perché preferisco che mio marito faccia un lavoro appagante e sicuro invece di rischiare la pelle.»

Poco dopo, gli chiede, divertita: «Ti immagini quanto sarebbe autoritario da medico?»

«Oh, dio! Non oso pensare ai poveri infermieri che saranno sotto di lui.»

E lei ride, ride e ride.

\----

La settimana successiva, manda un messaggio a Emma. 

** Ariadne ** : Domani, pranzo. Scegli tu il posto e l’ora. 

Poco dopo, arriva la sua risposta. Ariadne fissa il nome di un ristorante di sushi e l’orario dell’appuntamento sullo schermo del telefono, con il cuore in gola e un leggero rossore in viso. 

Il _marchio_ pizzica sul suo avambraccio. 

Quando si ricompone, come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta, esce dalla sua camera e scende le scale. 

Eames e Arthur sono abbracciati di fronte la televisione in salotto, mentre guardano la prima stagione di Fargo. 

«Ariadne, sii sincera: i due killer, Mr. Numbers e Mr. Wrench, stanno insieme o no?» chiede Eames non appena la vede, mettendo in pausa la puntata.

«Stanno decisamente insieme» replica lei, come se fosse ovvio.

«Visto? Che ti avevo detto?» dice Eames rivolto a suo marito, con aria compiaciuta.

«Ma non c’è nessun riferimento! Come diavolo fate a capirlo?» chiede Arthur allibito.

«Arthur: Mr. Numbers sa il linguaggio dei segni per parlare con il suo partner. Chi imparerebbe un’intera lingua per qualcun altro, se non fosse qualcuno di estremamente importante, con cui è necessario comunicare non solo sul lavoro ma anche fuori?»

«Senza contare che battibeccano come una coppia di sposi. Sembrano voi a volte» aggiunge lei.

«Okay, avete ragione. Però, Eames… La prossima volta che mi spoileri qualcosa giuro che dormi sul divano! Non potevi darmi il tempo di arrivarci da solo? L’hai detto dopo due minuti dalla loro introduzione!»

«Scusa, non l’ho fatto di proposito… è più forte di me!» replica lui, ridendo alle spese del suo compagno, mentre Arthur gli fa il solletico sui fianchi vendicandosi dello spoiler. 

A volte pensa che vederli così possa davvero procurarle il diabete. 

Li richiama, esclamando: «Ragazzi! Domani devo vedere Emma. Cosa diavolo mi metto? Lo so che a lei non importa, ma… Beh, per una volta voglio essere bella pure io! Arthur lei è una _bomba_. Letteralmente. Eames può confermartelo, dato che l’ha già vista.»

Si ricompongono all’istante ed Eames dice: «Non credo di essere la persona più indicata per i consigli sulla moda. Posso aiutarti con il trucco se vuoi, ho lavorato a sufficienza in teatro da avere dimestichezza con ogni prodotto.»

Arthur le dà un unico sguardo dai piedi alla testa, poi replica: «Un paio di pantaloni dritti, non necessariamente stretti se non ti senti a tuo agio, l’importante è che siano dritti, perché ti fanno sembrare più alta. Sopra metti una blusa, meglio se con una bella fantasia. Niente maglioncini o sciarpe, ma una giacca lunga. So che odi i tacchi, perciò evita. Puoi indossare le ballerine, mocassini o una scarpa stringata. I capelli ti stanno meglio sciolti e mossi, magari con un taglio medio, sulle spalle.»

Le ci vogliono un paio di secondi per processare l’analisi fatta da Arthur, mentre Eames sussurra a suo marito: « _Darling_ , quando fai così, mi fai paura. Ti comportavi così con tua sorella se ti chiedeva un consiglio?»

«Beh, sì… Anche lei lo faceva con me» replica lui, alzando le spalle.

«Credo che tu abbia traumatizzato la piccola Ariadne, Arthur!» sussurra ancora Eames di fronte al silenzio di lei.

«Non sono traumatizzata, né sono piccola, Eames. Sto solo pensando che non ho una blusa né una giacca. Per le scarpe non c’è problema, ho un paio di stringate e a pensarci bene ho anche i pantaloni.»

«Posso accompagnarti a fare acquisti, se vuoi» le dice Arthur con delicatezza.

«Odio fare shopping!» brontola lei, mentre si siede su quella che è diventata la sua poltrona preferita. 

«Se ti fidi e mi dici la tua taglia, che credo sia una S, posso pensarci io e tu non dovrai fare altro che andare dal parrucchiere. In realtà, se non ti va di andarci – perché so che odi l’ambiente da pettegoli che spesso c’è nei saloni di bellezza – la nostra vicina, Jane, si serve di uno degli _hairstyilist_ più famosi di Londra, che è disposto anche a fare il servizio a domicilio. Posso organizzare un appuntamento per stasera o per domani mattina» le dice Arthur.

C’è un momento di silenzio in cui lei si chiede come diavolo sia riuscita a entrare nelle grazie di quest’uomo meraviglioso, mentre Eames mormora minaccioso: «Arthur! Per la miseria: ti avevo avvertito di smettere di spiare i nostri vicini!» 

«Per l’ennesima volta, Eames! Non li ho spiati… è solo che devo sapere che tipo di persone ci circonda» replica lui con fare ovvio.

Eames emette un verso di lamento, prima di dire, scoraggiato: «Mi rifiuto di avere di nuovo questa conversazione.»

Arthur gli sorride, sussurrando: «Di’ la verità: in realtà ti piace quando prendo in mano la situazione!» 

Eames gli rivolge uno sguardo torvo, ma l’angolo della sua bocca si solleva in un sorriso malizioso, come se volesse confermare questo suo interesse, pur non essendo ancora pronto a cedere. 

Ariadne decide che per oggi ha assistito a sufficienza ad allusioni sessuali, perciò si schiarisce la voce, prima di dire: «D’accordo. Puoi pensarci tu, Arthur. Sì, la mia taglia è una S.»

Lui sorride e annuisce. 

\----

Quando Arthur ed Eames rientrano dagli acquisti, il parrucchiere, Henry, ha da poco finito di asciugarle i capelli. 

Le piace questo nuovo taglio, Arthur aveva ragione. Le dona ed è molto facile da acconciare: è sufficiente asciugare i capelli con un po’ di schiuma o passare la piastra che le ha lasciato Henry per ottenere delle morbide onde che danno volume alla sua chioma. 

«Stai molto bene, Ariadne» le dice Eames.

«Grazie!» replica lei.

Arthur le sorride, mentre le dà una grande busta di cartone, con la scritta Ted Baker impressa sopra. La apre e osserva i suoi acquisti: ha scelto per lei una giacca nera con il bordo smerlato, molto bella ed elegante che potrà indossare in futuro su molti altri completi. Poi ha acquistato una blusa con maniche a tre quarti, di seta, con lo scollo a V e i bordi rossi. Sul fronte e sul retro c’è una fantasia romantica di fiori, disegnati con uno stile orientale, che le ricorda le opere di Hokusai. C’è anche un altro oggetto nella busta: una piccola borsa di pelle nera con la tracolla di metallo. 

Alza gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Arthur, mentre lui dice un po’ imbarazzato: «Mi sono lasciato trasportare, scusa.»

«Poi sarei io il marito trofeo che sperpera i soldi ai casinò!» esclama Eames facendola ridere. 

«No, sul serio, Ariadne. Tu non puoi capire l’attaccamento patologico che Arthur ha con i vestiti. Possiede due guardaroba! Due! In camera nostra è riuscito ad occupare tutto il suo e metà del mio fino a non avere più spazio e credimi che il nostro guardaroba è enorme! Ora ha iniziato a riempire anche l’armadio della camera degli ospiti! Non so più come devo fare!» continua lui, mentre si dirige in cucina.

«Oh, andiamo! Io non mi lamento mai della tua passione per il gioco, per le motociclette e per le automobili!» ribatte Arthur.

Ariadne non riesce a smettere di ridere, perché i suoi amici sono capaci di battibeccare così solo per passare il tempo, senza un reale intento dietro le parole che dicono. 

Quando si è calmata dice ad Arthur: «Ti ringrazio. Mi piacciono davvero tanto. Non avrei avuto la pazienza di sceglierli da sola. Quanto ti devo?»

«Niente. Sono solo contento che ti piacciono.»

«No, Arthur, andiamo! Avrai speso almeno quattrocento sterline.»

Riapre la busta, ma non c’è lo scontrino, maledizione! Il bastardo deve averlo tolto.

«Dai, non ti posso neanche fare un regalo?»

«No che non puoi farmi un regalo. Vivo a casa vostra, non mi fate contribuire con le spese, a meno che non sia io che acquisti il cibo, cosa che non succede mai, perché – guarda caso – vi organizzate sempre quando io sono fuori, perciò quando torno non c’è mai bisogno di fare la spesa! Non mi fate mai pagare quando mangiamo fuori e ora mi comprate pure i vestiti? Non è giusto, Arthur.»

«Che esagerata! È un regalo, te l’ho detto» replica lui, mentre segue Eames in cucina. 

«Arthur!» esclama lei indignata, mentre entra in cucina. 

I due bastardi sono l’uno accanto all’altro, mentre contemplano una delle numerose liste di ristoranti che hanno stilato nel tempo. È probabile che stanno pensando a cosa ordinare per cena.

«Ariadne, non so se l’hai capito ma non accetteremo mai i tuoi soldi. Fidati, ne abbiamo molti di più di quanti ce ne servano. E Arthur è fatto così, ha bisogno di spenderli per gli altri abbastanza spesso, per non farsi venire i sensi di colpa tipici del borghese che è in lui. Penso sia dovuto al conflitto che ha sempre vissuto da americano benestante che è cresciuto con una madre con idee di forte stampo marxista.»

«Lo dici come se tu non condividessi quelle stesse idee, Eames» replica suo marito, continuando a spulciare la lista di fronte a sé.

«Infatti, proprio per questo non accetterò neppure io i tuoi soldi, Ariadne. Lo sai quante organizzazioni non governative finanzia Arthur? Due anni fa gli ho chiesto di trasferirne la metà sul mio conto, altrimenti temevo che andasse in banca rotta nel giro di pochi mesi. Questo ovviamente è successo prima di scoprire che il caro Arthur ha anche investimenti sicuri in borsa, che gli fruttano una serie di interessi che gira ad associazioni di volontariato. Lo sai quanta beneficenza fa Stephen? Te lo dico io: tanta. Lo sai quanto tempo Marie dedica all’impegno politico-sociale e al volontariato? Lo fa quasi tutti i giorni, ora che è tornata a Nizza. Sai quanto mio padre lavora nel centro sociale del mio vecchio quartiere? Ogni giorno.»

Ariadne comincia ad avere un’idea più chiara ora, del motivo per cui Arthur ed Eames siano così restii a farla contribuire economicamente. 

Deve avere gli occhi un po’ sgranati, perché Eames conclude: «Ecco. Ora che hai più chiara quanto sia tragica la situazione qui, accetta il tuo regalo e rendici contenti. Ultima cosa: se ti interessa, _Il capitale_ è un libro meraviglioso. Puoi prenderlo in prestito dalla nostra libreria. Fa sempre bene leggere la teoria del più grande pensatore della storia moderna!»

«Facciamo greco per cena, sì?» chiede Arthur sollevando la testa dalla lista, come se l’intera conversazione non lo avesse minimamente toccato.

\----

Quando entra nel ristorante Emma è già lì. È seduta a un tavolo rivolta verso la porta. È bella da mozzare il fiato: Ariadne dubita che nessun’altra donna sulla faccia della terra possa avere lo stesso effetto su di lei. 

Si alza in piedi, quando la vede entrare. Indossa un paio di pantaloni a palazzo con una fantasia blu e una semplice blusa bianca. Ha un rossetto rosso acceso, un classico che ha sempre indossato per uscire, a prescindere dall’occasione. I capelli corti le incorniciano il volto sensuale. 

«Ciao, Ariadne» la saluta, sorridendo, con la voce un po’ roca.

Fa un respiro profondo e dice semplicemente: «Ciao.»

Si toglie la giacca e la appoggia alla sedia insieme alla borsa. Si siedono e subito dopo un cameriere porta due menu. 

«Stai molto bene con questo taglio.»

«Grazie, me l’ha consigliato Arthur.»

Apre il suo menu e trascorre qualche minuto per scegliere le pietanze, così da essere preparata quando arriverà il cameriere. 

Poi domanda a Emma: «Che cosa hai fatto dopo esserti licenziata dall’azienda dei miei?»

«Per un po’ ho lavorato in Canada. Poi mi sono spostata qui in Europa. Ho avuto molti contatti negli anni e ho frequentato una persona che era già nel _dreamsharing_. Mi ha insegnato tutto quello che c’era da sapere e sono diventata un’estrattrice.»

«Quando hai ripreso a cercarmi?» 

Vuole affrontare subito gli argomenti più ostici, vuole togliersi questo peso, vuole sapere, indagare e avere qualche certezza da cui partire per lavorare su di sé e sulla donna che ha di fronte.

Emma la guarda in viso e ha gli occhi tristi quando dice: «Cinque anni fa. Ci ho messo tanto ad accettare che avevo fatto l’errore più grosso della mia vita, Ariadne. Non lo volevo vedere. Mi dicevo che potevo andare avanti, che era meglio così, per te. Ho fatto così tante stupidaggini in quegli anni, lo facevo per farmi del male, per punirmi. Mi hanno arrestata per possesso di cocaina e il giudice è stato magnanimo: me la sono cavata con una condanna amministrativa, i servizi sociali e l’obbligo di entrare in riabilitazione. Ho avuto un buon terapeuta e sono riuscita a venire a patti con quello che avevo fatto.»

È una brutta storia. Le dispiace che Emma abbia passato tutto ciò, non lo augurerebbe a nessuno. 

«Hai detto che hai provato a contattare i miei genitori» le dice.

«Sì. Sono riuscita a ottenere un colloquio con tuo padre. Non è andata bene: era molto arrabbiato e deluso da come mi ero comportata nei tuoi confronti. Si è rifiutato di dirmi dove eri e io… immagino che non potessi dargli torto. Dopotutto desiderava solo proteggerti.»

Lei annuisce, ma dice: «Avrebbe dovuto dirmelo comunque. Sono adulta, avrei dovuto decidere io per me stessa, non lui.»

Parlerà a suo padre di questo problema. Per quanto il suo tentativo di proteggerla sia comprensibile, non è un gesto su cui lei può passare sopra. Stanno ancora trovando un equilibrio nella loro famiglia ed è un lungo percorso fatto di alti e bassi, perciò si confronterà con lui, così da fargli capire dove ha sbagliato e come non ripetere lo stesso errore.

Il cameriere interrompe i suoi pensieri per prendere le loro ordinazioni, poi dopo essersi allontanato, Emma le chiede: «Dove hai studiato architettura?»

«A Parigi. Volevo allontanarmi da casa. Il rapporto con mia madre non era dei migliori e non ero più felice lì. Ogni posto mi ricordava di te. Papà mi aveva proposto gli Stati Uniti, per la vicinanza, ma a me non hanno mai fatto impazzire, perciò ho scelto la Francia.»

Emma le sorride, prima di domandarle: «Quando ti sei laureata?»

«L’anno scorso, a novembre. Ora sto facendo un dottorato a Cambridge, anche se non mi entusiasma granché. Il mio mentore ha sempre detto che dopo aver costruito nel _dreamsharing_ la realtà non è più allettante. Comincio solo ora a capire quanto sia vero.»

«Immagino di sì. Anche per me il sogno è un posto speciale, estrarre informazioni, idee o ricordi… non c’è paragone con qualsiasi altro lavoro da manager che possa fare nella realtà. Sebbene a volte possa essere rischioso, non ci rinuncerei per niente al mondo.»

Il cameriere torna per servire le loro bevande. Ariadne beve un sorso della sua acqua, prima di chiedere: «Quanto starai qui a Londra?»

«In realtà vivo qui. Ho un appartamento nel quartiere di Islington. Tu?»

«Non lo so in realtà. Sono qui finché non avrò concluso il dottorato, immagino. Non è un problema che mi sono posta. Ho una casa a Parigi, l’ho comprata con il primo lavoro che ho fatto nel _dreamsharing_ , ma per ora vivo con Arthur.»

«Oh!» dice lei prima di bere il tè alle erbe che ha scelto. Quando posa la tazza sul tavolo le domanda a bassa voce: «Fammi capire: sei riuscita a comprarti una casa a Parigi con lo stipendio del primo lavoro. Non per farti i conti in tasca, ma credo che stiamo parlando di centinaia di migliaia di euro, se non di milioni. Che tipo di estrazione hai concluso, Ariadne?»

Merda! Si era dimenticata di quanto intelligente fosse Emma! 

Sente il suo viso andare a fuoco… Non sa cosa dovrebbe fare: mentire? Dire la verità? Rivelarle una mezza verità? C’è un vincolo di segretezza su quello che hanno fatto per Saito? Arthur non le ha mai detto niente di tutto ciò… 

Viene salvata in corner dal cameriere che serve loro le prime pietanze, spiegando il contenuto dei piatti e il tipo di accompagnamento. 

Estrae le bacchette e infila il primo boccone di sushi in bocca. 

Dio, è delizioso! 

Mastica piano, gustandosi il sapore del pesce che si fonde con il riso e le alghe dei maki, insieme agli aromi che sono stati usati per confezionare il piccolo rotolo di cibo. 

Anche Emma mangia e continua ad osservarla con quegli occhi troppo attenti e consapevoli che Ariadne sta tentando in tutti i modi di evitare di rispondere alla sua domanda. 

Poco dopo, Emma le sorride, il sorriso dolce e scaltro che ha sempre dedicato solo a lei. Quel dannato sorriso che l’ha conquistata dal primo attimo in cui l’ha vista tanti anni fa. Le è mancata così tanto che non riesce a esprimerlo a parole, nemmeno nella sua testa. 

Emma dice: «Sai, ora che ci penso, c’è stata una voce che per mesi ha girato nel _dreamsharing_ , dopo l’estate dell’anno scorso. Si diceva – e in certi ambienti ancora si dice – che qualcuno sia riuscito nell’impresa opposta a un’estrazione. E che quel qualcuno o almeno quella squadra sia stata ingaggiata da uno degli uomini giapponesi più potenti del mondo.»

«Emma…»

«Oh, Ariadne! Sei sempre stata una frana a mentire…» le dice sorridendo, prima di aggiungere: «Tranquilla. Non è che io vada a dirlo in giro, non ti preoccupare. Sono solo felice di sapere che anche il resto del mondo abbia l’occasione di vedere quanto tu sia grandiosa. Magari un giorno, se ti va, mi racconterai come ci siete riusciti.»

Lei annuisce sorridendo e mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Le è mancato il modo cristallino con cui Emma riesce a leggerla, come se fosse un libro aperto, o meglio il _suo_ libro aperto, senza metterla a disagio e senza forzarla.

Mangiano e parlano e ridono, raccontandosi aneddoti ed episodi del passato, idee sul futuro e progetti irrealizzabili. La sua compagnia è sempre stata piacevole, Emma è quella persona che bussa alla tua porta con un sorriso gioioso, illuminandoti la giornata e resta con te, senza disturbarti mai, ma con una presenza costante che trasmette sicurezza e sostegno. 

Trascorrono ore in quel ristorante, poi quando arriva il momento di uscire, fanno una passeggiata lungo le strade di Soho, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per parlare, per osservare una vetrina, per ridere di qualche scena buffa. 

In un certo senso è come essere tornati a tanti anni fa, quando erano solo due ragazze innamorate che si godevano la loro relazione. 

Ma in realtà Ariadne deve ammettere che è anche meglio: ora che non prova più tutto questo rancore, la vicinanza di Emma, matura e più silenziosa rispetto al passato, eppure ancora allegra e sorridente è un toccasana per la sua anima. Con lei quella parte di sé dura e rigida e nascosta dalla gabbia – come l’ha chiamata Eames – può lentamente essere liberata.

Sono di fronte a una vetrina di costumi da bagno, l’una accanto all’altra, quando Emma esclama: «Dio, non vedo l’ora che sia estate e mettere uno di questi fantastici trikini e restare ammollo per giorni interi!» 

La sola idea di immaginare il suo corpo così la infiamma così tanto che le dà il coraggio di girare il viso verso di lei e spingere le labbra contro le sue. 

Emma fa un piccolo sobbalzo in risposta, ma si allontana subito dopo, dicendo: «Ari!»

Oh, Cristo! Che diavolo ha combinato? 

Non sa cosa fare o dire, perciò balbetta le prime parole che le passano per la testa, con il viso rosso dalla vergogna e il marchio che le brucia la pelle dell’avambraccio: «Scusa! Io… io… pensavo…» 

Emma la osserva con i suoi occhi profondi, così scuri da sembrare neri, prima di mormorare: «Ari, io ti voglio da morire. Ma non voglio finire a pezzi in un cassonetto a causa del tuo fidanzato.»

C’è una parte del suo cervello che ripete: “Questo discorso non ha senso”, come un navigatore che emette l’avviso del ricalcolo percorso. 

Le chiede confusa: «Quale fidanzato?» 

«Arthur, no?» replica lei, con l’espressione di chi davvero non desidera avere questa conversazione. 

«No!» esclama lei con una leggera veemenza. 

Subito dopo ripete a voce più bassa: «Arthur non è assolutamente il mio fidanzato. Non c’è niente tra me e Arthur, è solo un mio amico. Beh, a dire il vero il migliore che abbia mai avuto, anche se suo marito si contende il podio. Come diavolo ti è venuto in mente?»

«Ah! Oh, Dio. Ora sì che mi sento una scema» esclama lei ridendo. 

Poi dice: «Il fatto è che me lo hai nominato al telefono e a quanto pare il miglior _point man_ del mondo mi ha salvato la vita, solo perché glielo hai chiesto tu. Poi mi hai detto che ti ha consigliato il taglio di capelli e che vivi insieme a lui… che dovevo pensare?»

Anche Ariadne ride, per poi spiegarle: «Hai ragione, mi sono espressa male. Mi ha consigliato il taglio di capelli – e ti confesso ora: anche i vestiti – perché Arthur è un vero e proprio fanatico della moda. Vivo in casa sua, perché quando ha saputo del dottorato non ha voluto sentire ragioni e sono stata costretta ad accettare il suo invito a ospitarmi.»

«Oh, bene. Ti confesso che mi sento molto più sollevata ora. Dentro di me stavo fumando dalla gelosia» confessa Emma con gli occhi rivolti verso il basso.

«Sul serio?»

«Parli di lui con un tale affetto nella voce. Sono contenta di sapere che è una persona importante per te. Anche se non lo conosco… si vede che ti fa stare bene.»

Ariadne annuisce, prima di rivelarle: «Sì, è vero. Anche se è una delle persone più strambe che io abbia mai conosciuto.»

«Beh, chi non ha un po’ di stranezza dentro di sé?» ribatte lei sorridendo. 

Poco dopo, le dice con un sorriso più malizioso: «Allora, che ne dici di quel bacio?»

Le sorride e la sfida: «Accompagnami alla stazione della metro e lo avrai!»

«Ci sto!»

Camminano mano nella mano per il resto del tragitto fino alla stazione più vicina, si baciano affamate e il sapore di pesca e tabacco della bocca di Emma sulla sua lingua le scioglie il cuore, le gambe e lo stomaco. 

Il suo corpo diventa _gelatina_ , _fuoco_ e _fiamme_. 

Si separano con il respiro pesante, strette l’una tra le braccia dell’altra. Restano lì per qualche minuto, poi Ariadne le chiede: «Usciamo ancora venerdì sera?»

«Sì.»

\----

È il loro quarto appuntamento e Ariadne si sente esplodere. Da quando sono tornate a frequentarsi il suo corpo si è acceso come mai prima d’ora, il marchio le pizzica in continuazione, il legame si sta rinsaldando di nuovo, forte e presente in maniera costante. Ogni bacio, ogni carezza, ogni sguardo è un rinforzo del loro sentimento mai veramente sopito. 

Arthur aveva avuto ragione, come sempre d’altronde. 

Emma l’ha invitata a cena nel suo appartamento ed è un po’ nervosa, ma anche eccitata, perché sa che stasera faranno sesso. Lo sente sotto la pelle, può avvertire la propria trepidazione e quella di Emma mischiarsi e creare una sottile vibrazione che le pervade i lombi. 

Eames parcheggia la macchina di fronte al palazzo di Emma. 

«Okay. Dubito che ci rivedremo fino a domani mattina, no?»

«Oh, mio Dio! Eames!»

«Che c’è? È sesso, Ariadne. Sesso con la tua anima gemella. In pratica la cosa migliore che possa mai capitarti sulla faccia della terra. Quindi goditelo. Comunicate sempre, attraverso il legame e a parole. Fai sesso sicuro e se decidete di non usare protezioni, assicurati che siete entrambe sane, tutto chiaro?»

«Eames! Ho venticinque anni, non tredici! Ora fingerò di non aver mai avuto questa conversazione con te, recupero il dolce e me ne vado.»

«Buon divertimento!» esclama lui tutto compiaciuto, ignorando il suo tono pungente. 

Lo saluta ed esce dalla macchina, aprendo l’ombrello. Riesce a fare il breve tragitto a piedi senza rovesciare la torta a terra e senza bagnarsi. 

Sotto il palazzo di Emma suona il campanello e poco dopo lei le risponde dalla telecamera, dicendo: «Quarto piano, Ari!»

L’ascensore si apre di fronte a lei, direttamente nell’anticamera dell’appartamento di Emma. C’è un corridoio stretto di fronte a sé, un lungo armadio bianco alla sua sinistra e un mobile di legno scuro alla sua destra che la accompagnano all’ingresso, dove la porta è aperta. 

Emma compare dalla sua sinistra, indossa un paio di pantaloni bianchi e una canotta nera. Le dice: «Ciao, dammi un bacio, l’ombrello e il dolce, che non dovevi assolutamente portare, ma ti ringrazio lo stesso!»

Ariadne ride e fa come dice: le dà un bacio a stampo sulle labbra, poi le passa l’ombrello bagnato, che Emma ripone nel portaombrelli e infine le dà la scatola dove è contenuta la torta che ha acquistato nella pasticceria che Arthur ed Eames le hanno consigliato. 

Si toglie l’impermeabile e lo appende nell’ingresso, poi segue Emma, superando una porta a vetri bianca, da cui si accede alla zona giorno della casa. L’appartamento di Emma è molto carino: è piccolo, ma accogliente ed elegante: il salotto si apre alla sua sinistra, dove c’è un ampio tappeto beige sul pavimento di parquet. Il centro del salotto è occupato da un tavolino basso di legno di noce, intorno al quale è disposto un divano a L di pelle marrone. Sulla parete opposta invece c’è un caminetto di marmo chiuso e sopra uno schermo televisivo. Proseguendo a sinistra, si arriva alla cucina: moderna e spaziosa, sui toni del bianco, con un’ampia isola rivestita da un ripiano di marmo marrone. La parete a destra del soggiorno invece presenta una singola porta che si apre sulla camera da letto. 

Ariadne segue Emma in cucina, mentre lei pone il dolce nel frigo. 

«Ho preparato degli assaggini come antipasto, poi ho fatto una quiche salata e due contorni» le rivela Emma.

«Va bene, lo sai che mangio qualsiasi cosa!» esclama lei sorridendo.

Mentre Emma prepara i piatti degli antipasti, trascorrono diversi minuti parlando di lavoro, poi passano ad altri argomenti: un film uscito da poco che interessa a entrambe, un episodio curioso che le è capitato ieri all’Università di Cambridge, un negozio di ottica che Emma ha scoperto da poco in cui acquistare una nuova montatura per le sue lenti da vista. 

Iniziano a mangiare i bocconcini in piedi, l’una di fronte all’altra separate solo dall’isola della cucina e mentre osserva Emma inserire tra le sue labbra un involtino di salmone e bacon, con le unghie smaltate di rosso che sfiorano il carminio delle sue labbra, Ariadne non può fare a meno di pensare che la sua donna sia così maledettamente sensuale da desiderarla qui e subito. 

Al diavolo il cibo! 

Si sposta verso di lei e attende che finisca di deglutire, prima di catturare le labbra con le sue e appoggiare le mani sui suoi fianchi, lì dove può sentire la sporgenza delle ossa del bacino. 

«Mm… non mangiamo?» chiede Emma, con la sua voce provocante, che somiglia molto di più a un sospiro erotico che a una voce che pronuncia parole di senso compiuto.

«Mangiamo dopo. Ti voglio ora» dice lei, accompagnando la sua mano sotto il vestitino a metà coscia che indossa. Le dita di Emma cercano le sue mutande, i polpastrelli pronti a saggiare la fessura tra le sue labbra. 

«Okay, con cosa vuoi iniziare?» le domanda, con la sua voce maliziosa. E Ariadne può avvertire il proprio sesso contrarsi dall’anticipazione. Sospira, chiude gli occhi e la bacia di nuovo. Assapora la sua bocca lentamente, poi si sposta lungo il suo collo, vezzeggiandolo di baci umidi di saliva.

«Con la tua lingua. Dio, voglio sentire la tua lingua su di me.» 

Il solo pensiero la fa bagnare in mezzo alle cosce, lì, dove già si sente gonfia e bisognosa di attenzioni. 

Emma non perde tempo, la bacia, mentre con le sue dita leste le apre la zip del vestito sulla schiena. Le accarezza la pelle del dorso, poi le spalle e arrivata alle sue clavicole, la aiuta ad abbassare il vestito fino alla vita. Ariadne si appoggia all’isola della cucina per avere sostegno, mentre Emma depone una scia di succhiotti dal suo collo fino al seno. 

«Quanto mi piace quando non indossi il reggiseno…» le dice Emma subito prima di accogliere nella sua bocca il capezzolo destro. Lo succhia e lo rilascia, poi lo lecca, come se stesse mangiando del gelato, ci soffia sopra e lo prende tra i denti, mordicchiandolo leggermente. 

Va avanti così per diversi minuti, alternando le sue attenzioni tra i due capezzoli e Ariadne non fa altro che gemere e sospirare e dire: «Sì, Emma…» muovendo i fianchi per cercare un po’ di sollievo.

Si sente fradicia e pulsante e quando Emma si abbassa sulle ginocchia per sfilarle il vestito, tira in basso anche i suoi slip e Ariadne si trova nuda in un colpo solo di fronte a lei. 

Emma la osserva con un’espressione di pura meraviglia, dicendole: «Dio sei così bella…» Si sente sopraffare dalla gioia: le era mancato così tanto quello sguardo su di sé, quella capacità unica che solo la sua anima gemella ha sempre avuto… di farla sentire bella e perfetta e desiderabile. 

«Anche tu!» riesce a sussurrare Ariadne, mentre Emma le circonda le cosce con le braccia, lasciandole piccoli baci su ogni centimetro di pelle che riesce a raggiungere: il suo inguine, il suo ventre, il suo monte di venere, il suo interno coscia, la sua cresta iliaca. 

Le gira quasi la testa dal desiderio di sentirla sulla sua vulva, perciò cerca di farle capire la sua urgenza, dicendo: «Emma, ti prego… Ho bisogno…»

«Eccomi. Sono qui, sono qui» replica lei, rilasciando le sue cosce. E non appena Ariadne le allontana Emma la accontenta ponendo la bocca sulle sue labbra. 

Si abbandona alle sue carezze bagnate, Emma la lecca tra le labbra entrando dentro di lei, si sposta verso il clitoride per titillarlo rapidamente e infine lo prende tra le labbra per succhiarlo, avida e vogliosa proprio come lei. 

Ariadne si massaggia un seno, geme e spinge i fianchi per andare incontro alle carezze di Emma. Si sente perfetta e sospesa nel vuoto, con il piacere che cresce e cresce tra le sue gambe, le avvolge il basso ventre facendole muovere il bacino in maniera ritmica. 

«Oh! Sì, sì! Ci sono!» esclama senza pudore. 

Non le importa se il suo orgasmo è rapido e arriva dopo soli pochi minuti da quando Emma ha iniziato a toccarla. Si sente sopraffare dall’estasi, mentre trema e si lascia finalmente andare a tutte le sensazioni meravigliose che le sono mancate così tanto in questi anni. 

Quando si riprende e riapre gli occhi lucidi, Emma le sorride con le labbra bagnate dai suoi umori. Ariadne si inginocchia insieme a lei sul pavimento della cucina. La bacia, assaporando il suo aroma dolce e pungente, lecca la sua lingua e le sue labbra, poi dice: «Andiamo in camera. Voglio continuare a fare l’amore per tutta la notte.»

Così si amano per ore intere sul grande letto matrimoniale di Emma. Ariadne riscopre il corpo della sua anima gemella prima con le dita, poi con le labbra e con la lingua. Le dà piacere penetrandola con le sue falangi, mentre i gemiti di Emma si fanno più forti. 

Poi estrae un dildo dal cassetto dove Emma le ha indicato di tenere i suoi _sex toys_. Lo riveste con un preservativo e lo lubrifica un po’, perché le piace che sia ben scivoloso tra le pareti pulsanti della sua amata. 

Emma si volta e si lascia prendere da dietro, una posizione che ha sempre trovato erotica e che mette in risalto le sue curve morbide, la sua pelle scura, i suoi seni sodi. Per alcuni minuti gli unici suoni che si sentono nella stanza sono i suoi gemiti e il rumore della sua mucosa bagnata che accoglie il silicone del dildo. 

Poi Ariadne estrae l’oggetto dalla vagina di Emma, la fa voltare fino a quando è seduta e succhia tutti i suoi umori dal dildo, ripulendolo a fondo. Emette un lieve: «Mm…», mentre si massaggia un seno. Ed Emma risponde subito: «Dio, mi fai morire, così! Vieni qui!» attirandola a sé. 

Si posizionano con le gambe intrecciate: è una posizione intima che Ariadne ha sempre rifiutato di assumere con altre donne in passato. Non è mai riuscita a fare sesso in maniera così liberatoria se non con Emma. Ondeggiano i fianchi, spingendo le loro vulve l’una contro l’altra, creando una danza sinuosa e sensuale con i loro corpi sudati. 

Gli orgasmi si susseguono l’uno dopo l’altro, il suo piacere rincorre quello di Emma e viceversa, grazie al legame che sta diventando sempre più presente e costante tra di loro. Ariadne può sentirlo nella testa, nella carne delle sue cosce aperte, nella mucosa delle sue piccole labbra, nelle secrezioni che la sua vagina emette, nella sua bocca aperta, nel suo respiro affannato e nelle sue mani che cercano in continuazione quelle di Emma.

\----

Ore dopo, alle quattro del mattino, quando sono oramai troppo esauste per continuare ad amarsi, giacciono abbracciate sul letto, scambiandosi piccoli baci e confessioni a voce bassa. 

«Hai ancora fame? Vado a prendere qualcosa in cucina?» le chiede Emma, con un sorriso. Hanno mangiato alcuni stuzzichini che aveva preparato Emma qualche ora fa, quando si erano accorte di aver consumato talmente tante calorie da essere affamate come lupi. 

«No, sto bene» risponde lei, mentre le accarezza il _marchio_ inciso sulla sua schiena.

«Okay.» 

Il piacevole silenzio che segue viene interrotto dal suono di una notifica del suo cellulare. Ariadne si volta leggermente per recuperarlo dal comodino, dove lo ha appoggiato un’ora fa, dopo aver fatto entrambe la doccia nell’enorme bagno contiguo alla camera da letto. 

Sblocca l’accesso e trova un messaggio. 

** E ** : Congratulazioni, ragazza! Ci vediamo lunedì. Passa una bella domenica con la tua donna.

Le esce una risata spontanea e subito dopo arriva un nuovo messaggio.

** A ** : Ti giuro che ho provato a fermarlo. Ho anche tolto tutti gli apparecchi telefonici che abbiamo, ma immagino che non si possa veramente rubare a un ladro. Mi farò perdonare! Buonanotte.

Sorride divertita di fronte ai messaggi dei suoi amici, mentre pensa a cosa rispondere. 

«Va tutto bene?» le chiede Emma un po’ perplessa.

Volta il viso verso di lei e le dà un piccolo bacio all’angolo delle labbra. Poi, dice: «Sì, sono solo Arthur e suo marito che si congratulano con me per averti portato a letto!»

«Ah, non sapevo che aveste tutta questa confidenza…» scherza lei.

«Non è proprio una cosa volontaria da parte mia. Il fatto è che il marito di Arthur sa come farti confidare qualsiasi segreto… Non puoi evitare la sua familiarità nel momento in cui te la concede» le spiega, mentre inizia a comporre una risposta pungente da indirizzare a Eames.

«So che non sono affari miei, ma lo chiami sempre “il marito di Arthur” e non ti riferisci mai a lui con un nome. Stavo quasi per iniziare a pensare che non esista…»

Merda! 

Arthur ha ragione: così come non si può rubare a un ladro, non si può mentire a un’estrattrice. 

È logico che prima o poi Emma avrebbe chiesto di Eames. Si prende qualche momento per riflettere, appoggiando lo smartphone sul materasso. Non le piace l’idea di mentire alla sua anima gemella, non ora che si sono ritrovate, non ora che Ariadne non ha più intenzione di lasciare Emma, ma ha fatto una promessa ad Arthur quasi un anno fa e vuole mantenerla. 

Non può tradire la fiducia di Arthur. 

Quando parla, dice a Emma: «Esiste. Ed è una persona eccezionale, ma devi capire che non posso dirti di più. Già il fatto che tu sappia che Arthur ha un marito è un dettaglio non irrilevante. Dimmi, Emma, cosa sai di Arthur?»

Lei la osserva seria, consapevole del discorso che stanno affrontando, poi risponde: «È il miglior _point man_ che ci sia nel _dreamsharing_ e so che può fare molto di più. Vuoi sapere l’identità di una persona? Vuoi trovare un oggetto scomparso o un capitale irrintracciabile? Desideri scomparire dalla faccia della terra come se tu non fossi mai esistito? Qualcuno ti ha fatto uno sgarro e desideri che venga ripagato? Arthur può farlo.»

Ariadne annuisce e considera ad alta voce: «Pensi che una persona del genere, talmente attenta alla sua privacy da essere conosciuto per lavoro solo ed esclusivamente con il suo nome mi abbia aperto le porte della sua vita privata senza prendere precauzioni?»

Emma aggrotta la fronte con un’espressione spaventata, per poi chiedere: «Ti ha minacciata o ricattata?»

Lei sbuffa una mezza risata: «Non dire scemenze! Non ne avrebbe alcun bisogno. Emma: Arthur è un predatore. È come essere amica di una pantera. È una bella persona, è una guida, è capace di rassicurarmi e di darmi ottimi consigli, mi ha dato un sostegno in questi mesi che non ho mai ricevuto da nessuno, neanche dai miei genitori. Mi vuole bene e anche io gliene voglio. Ma so nel profondo delle mie ossa che nel momento in cui mettessi in pericolo la sua anima gemella, potrei diventare la sua preda. Del resto stiamo parlando del _dreamsharing_. Non esistono persone che non sono pericolose in questo ambiente.»

Emma riflette in silenzio sulle sue parole, poi annuisce. 

Quando la vede più tranquilla, Ariadne aggiunge: «Un giorno non troppo lontano Arthur e suo marito vorranno conoscerti, perché sei la mia anima gemella e loro hanno sempre tifato per te, anche quando io non volevo credere che fossi cambiata. Ma fino ad allora, non posso rivelarti di più.»

«Va bene. Può bastarmi» replica Emma sorridendo. 

\----

Decide di rientrare la domenica sera, perché il lunedì mattina deve svegliarsi presto per recarsi all’università. Quando rientra nella casa di Arthur ed Eames, trova i suoi amici in salotto. Sono distesi sul divano, l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, e stanno guardando un film. 

Ariadne li saluta e si siede sulla sua poltrona. Indossa dei vestiti che le ha prestato Emma, perché non le andava di tornare con lo stesso abito della sera precedente, sgualcito e sporco, dopo essere stato abbandonato per tutta la notte precedente sul pavimento della cucina di Emma. 

Eames si accorge subito di questo dettaglio, perché la osserva, con un luccichio divertito negli occhi e un sorriso sghembo. Poco dopo, esclama: «Ti è andata bene… se fossi tornata un’ora fa ci avresti trovato nel pieno delle nostre attività sessuali!»

«Oh. Mio. Dio!» dice lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Che c’è? Solo tu puoi scopare?» ribatte lui, sghignazzando e facendola arrossire in maniera indecente.

«Ignoralo. Tutto bene?» le chiede Arthur, senza sollevare la testa dal petto di suo marito.

Ariadne sorride, felice, serena e rilassata come non è mai stata in questi dieci anni, prima di rispondere: «Sì.»


End file.
